russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by TV5
Below is the list of programs broadcast by Associated Broadcasting Company broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station TV5 Manila, a Philippine media company, the lineup for these shows include news and current affairs, Philippine drama, sitcom, gag shows, variety shows, magazine and talk shows, game shows, reality shows and children's shows. The new program lineup started on February 20, 2012 some shows have the same schedule. tv5 current schedules retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 tv5 current shows retrieved via www.tv5.com.ph 04-22-2012 The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of TV5 produce and broadcast television specials such as regional festivals, concerts, cultural events and sports events. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 5, see List of shows previously aired by TV5. Currently broadcast by TV5 News *''Aksyon'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) **''Aksyon Alert'' (news update, 2010–present) **''Aksyon Sabado/Linggo'' (2010–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Good Morning Club'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Manila sa Umaga'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Pilipinas News'' (2012–present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) Documentaries & Public Affairs *''Alagang Kapatid'' (2010–present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) *''Bitag'' (2002-2004, 2011–present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) *''Reaksyon'' (2012-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Rescue5'' (2013-present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) *''T3: Reload'' (2011-present) (simulcast on AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM) *''Tutok Tulfo'' (2010–present) (also broadcast AksyonTV) Primetime drama 'Local Weekdays' *''Joe Kapitan'' (2013-present) *''Cassandra: Warrior Angel'' (2013-present) *''Kapitan Awesome'' (2012, 2013-present) 'Mexican' *''Storm in the Paradise'' (2013-present) 'Korean' *''You Are My Destiny'' (2013-present) 'Weekends' *''Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face'' (2010–present) 'Daytime drama' *''Forever Barkada'' (2013-present) Comedy * Pidol's Wonderland (2010–present) * Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik (2013–present) *''Lokomoko U'' (2010–present) *''Mister N' Misis'' (2013-present) * Tropang Kulit (2013-present) *''Hayop sa Galing'' (2013-present) Entertainment News Program *''Ang Latest'' (2012-present) Game shows *''Karinderya Wars'' (2013-present) *''BrainSurge'' (2013-present) *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (2012–present) Religious shows *''Community Mass on TV5'' (2008-present) *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (2010–present) Infotainment *''Maunlad na Agrikultura'' (2005-2008, 2011-present) *''Pinoy Explorer'' (2011-present) Educational *''Batibot'' (2010–present) Teen Shows *''Popstar TV'' (Produced by Viva Television, 2011-present) (also broadcast 92.3 News FM) Reality shows *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (2008–present) *''Kanta Pilipinas'' (2013-present) Talk shows *''Sharon: Kasama Mo, Kapatid'' (2012-present) *''Face to Face'' (2010–present) *''The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A.'' (2009-present) Variety shows *''Wowowillie'' (2013–present) *''P.O.5'' (2010-2011, 2012-present) Movie Block/Special *''Sine Ko 5ingko'' (2013–present) **''Sine Ko 5ingko: Indie 'To!'' (2013–present) **''Sine Ko 5ingko Premiere'' (2013–present) *''Sunday Mega Sine'' (2011-present) 'Animation' 'TV5 AniMEGA' The AniMEGA block for TV5 has been returned since July 30, 2012 with Sailor Moon. *''Sailor Moon'' (1995-2008, 2011-present) 'Nickelodeon on TV5' The Nickelodeon block for TV5 returns on August 15, 2011. *''Dora the Explorer'' (2002-2010, 2011-present) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-present) *''Spongebob Squarepants'' (2001-2010, 2011-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2012-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' (2006-2010, 2011-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2011-present) 'TV5 Kids Presents Disney Junior' The Disney Junior Block for TV5 started December 13, 2010. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2011–present) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2012–present) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2013-present) *''Imagination Movers'' (2012-present) 'TV5 Kids Presents Disney Club' The Disney Channel Asia Block for TV5 started December 13, 2010. *''Combo Ninos'' (2013-present) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2012-present) TV5 Regional shows 'Luzon' Bicol (PBN/TV5 Channel 5 Naga, PBN/TV5 Channel 6 Legaspi and PBN/TV5 Channel 11 Sorsogon) *''Marhay Na Aga Kapatid'' *''Aksyon Bicolandia'' *''Bareta Sa Singko'' *''Simula Na Bicol'' Cagayan Valley (TV5 Channel 25 Isabela and TV5 Channel 39 Tuguegarao) *''Aksyon Ibanag'' Ilocos Norte (TV5 Channel 2 Laoag) *''Aksyon Ilocos'' Northern Luzon (TV5 Channel 28 Baguio, Dagupan, Mountain Province, San Fernando, La Union, and Tarlac) *''Naimbag Nga Morning Kapatid'' *''Aksyon Amianan'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' *''KPS: Kapatid Party Sabado'' Palawan (TV5 Channel 2 Puerto Princesa) *''Aksyon Palawan'' Pampanga (TV5 Channel 40 Pampanga) *''Aksyon Pampanga'' Southern Tagalog (TV5 Channel 24 Batangas) *''Gising Na Maagang Batangas'' *''Aksyon Katalugan'' 'Visayas' Central Visayas (TV5 Channel 21 Cebu) *''Good Morning Cebu'' *''Aksyon Bisaya'' *''Halad sa Kapatid'' *''Manok Ni San Pedro'' *''Antigo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Negros (TV5 Channel 28 Bacolod) *''Gising Umaga Bacolod'' *''Aksyon Negros'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' *''Sabado Jam'' Panay (TV5 Channel 46 Iloilo) *''Sikat Na Kapatid! Iloilo'' *''Aksyon Ilonggo'' *''Deretsahan'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' Tacloban (LTV/TV5 Channel 4 Tacloban) *''Aksyon Waray'' 'Mindanao' Caraga (SBS/TV5 Channel 13 Butuan, SBS/TV5 Channel 8 Tandag, Surigao del Sur and SBS/TV5 Channel 10 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur) *''Maayong Umaga Caraga'' *''Aksyon Caraga'' Chavacano (GBPI/TV5 Channel 28 Zamboanga) *''Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao'' *''Aksyon Chavacano'' *''Amor con Amor Se Paga'' Northern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Cagayan De Oro) *''Pambansang Espesyal'' *''Aksyon Kagayanon'' *''Beng'' Socsksargen (TV5 Channel 12 General Santos) *''Magandang Morning Socsksargen'' *''Aksyon Socsksargen'' Southern Mindanao (TV5 Channel 28 Davao) *''Gising Umagang Mindanao'' *''Aksyon Dabawenyo'' *''Gikan sa Bayan, Para sa Bayan'' *''Okiddo'' *''Kapatid Winner Ka!'' *''KSP: Kapatid Sabado Party'' Western Mindanao (TV5 Channel 32 Pagadian) *''Aksyon Western Mindanao'' Upcoming shows 'Local programs' 'Entertainment' 'Reality/Game shows/Talk shows' 'Foreign' 'Anime, Cartoons and Tokusatsu' 'Mexican' 'Korean' See also: TV5 Asianovelas Upcoming Former programs of ABC/TV5 See also *TV5 *List of Philippine television shows *News5 *New ABC-5 Schedule this April 2004 *ABC Pumped and Loaded in 2007 *Sharon Leads Women Empowerment in TV5’s Mega Afternoon Block *‘Faces of 5′ Featurette (Video) References External links *TV5 Official website *TV5 at Telebisyon.net *ABC-5 at Telebisyon.net Category:Associated Broadcasting Company